lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Yaldaboth
"Well look at you, all mighty and ferocious! I can't wait to see your face as you realize how helpless you actually are. To hear your delightful shrieks..." 'Harvey Yaldaboth ' is a servant to a lady of suffering and misery known as the Rook Maiden, resurrected as one of her "Yaldaboths" when he died after anyone failed to attempt saving him during a massive fire. Now wielding abilities to help create and document suffering on her behalf, he joined the Wildparty and as such has been trapped in the Feywild. History Harvey was simply a inexperienced merchant of fine wines with a knack for poetry. Aside from his library of poems on a variety of topics, there was little about him that could be considered at all valuable or interesting. This proved to be his downfall when he attended a high end gala to sell his wares. While constructing a poem of the event, a sudden burst fire ignited the hall he was in, setting the entire area into inferno. Getting pushed aside by fleeing patrons, crushed underneath debris, and ignored by rescuers in favor of more valued guests, he felt true pain and hatred for the world around him, as his body was set ablaze. However, after the flames were extinguished and the area was left, Harvey was somehow clinging onto life. His body shattered and his mind stained with bitterness for those who left him to die, he suddenly felt a strange sensation of amusement for his own situation. He begun to chuckle to himself, barely alive at this point, attracting a flock of rooks to surround him. As his vision begun to blur, he heard the voice of a lady, seemingly complimenting him on his final poem. Unsure of who he was even talking to, he begun to converse with the voice, enraptured by the feeling of death he'd begun to feel. She soon made him the offer of giving his body new life and bestowing some magical power to him. In return, he was to write more poems for her, as she had taken a liking to his style, and an interest of how his new outlook would change his writings. With little to lose at this point, Harvey accepted. Feeling his burned body finding the strength to move again along with a flow of necrotic magic moving through him, the desire to witness other's suffering and misery had begun to become clear. The voice bid him farewell, after bestowing him the new name of Yaldabaoth. He'd go on to wander the lands as a ghost of his former self, always in search of other's anguish, writing poems of his sightings with a flock of rooks circling above. The Dance of the Jester Personality Being influenced by the Rook Maiden's magic and trauma from his own death, Harvey is unsettling, uncaring, and unlikely to do anything for the greater good. With his interests focused on creating or observing suffering for his own inspiration, he can easily come off as incredibly off putting even in casual conversations. While not one to pick fights unnecessarily, he still tends to resort to passive threats when things do not go as he hoped. Despite seeming like a completely insufferable edgelord to most who meet him, Harvey still has some elements from his past life left in him, especially his love for art and luxurious tastes he could never have before. Relationships The Rook Maiden Being that she had revived and bestowed power to Harvey, he has willingly allowed himself to become a servant devoted to her. Holding her as one of the only things he actually values now, he takes great pride in being a Yaldaboth and creating suffering on her behalf. While it's unclear how the Rook Maiden views Harvey entirely, it does seem she has more fondness for him than most recently recruited Yaldaboths, potentially for his poetry or perhaps for another reason entirely. Vyl The only other Yaldaboth Harvey has encountered was the Maiden's head butler, Vyl. While the interaction was brief, Vyl expressed large concern for the Maiden's odd fondness of Harvey, and was quick to tell him should he attempt anything that would displease or bring harm towards her, he would not hesitate at all to rip his soul to shreds. Harvey merely smiled and nodded as they parted ways. Trivia * While he does not remember how many poems he's written before, Harvey seems to estimate its well into the thousands. * Despite having a business card, it actually doesn't provide any contact information as Harvey is already directly serving the Rook Maiden * Harvey's suit is a typical Yaldaboth's violet. He seems to be unable to take it off, so getting it sullied seems to greatly displease him. * Harvey has been called an edgelord by fellow party members and enemies alike, though he seems to take this as a complement.